


Jet Pack Blues

by kate882



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Blame Exuberant-Imperfection for showing me this song, M/M, and then telling me to think about knb while listening to it, the title is the name of the song I was listening to as I wrote this, this was the result of doing that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kate882/pseuds/kate882
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akashi is getting engaged.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jet Pack Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberant_imperfection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberant_imperfection/gifts).



“I’m getting engaged.” Akashi informed him over breakfast.

Kuroko blinked a few times, the grip on his mug of tea tightening. “I need pants for this conversation.” He decided, walking back into the bedroom. He was wearing one of Akashi’s shirts, but he traded that out for his own and pulled on a pair of jeans.

Akashi was still leaning against the kitchen counter when Kuroko returned. “So, you’re getting engaged then.” Kuroko said, running a hand through his hair and taking the space next to Akashi leaning on the counter.

“Yes. I’ve been out with her a few times. She seems nice enough, but then again, I suppose I do as well.”

“I’m sure she won’t be that surprised. I’ve seen your little act when you’re in public. She probably does the same.” Kuroko pretended his hands weren’t shaking around his mug of tea and Akashi pretended not to notice.

“People in the public eye often do.” Akashi said evenly, taking a measured sip of his own tea. They both stared blankly at the wall instead of looking at each other.

“Does she know about me?” Kuroko asked, eyes never leaving the spot on the wall that he was looking at.

“I don’t see why she needs to. You can’t be part of the equation anymore. We won’t be able to associate with each other. She is far too important of an asset to lose over a suspicion of what we have been doing. ”

“I see.” It was an answer that Kuroko had expected, but expecting it did not make it hurt any less. “Did it occur to you that you should have told me this last night?”

“It occurred to me, yes. It also occurred to me that if this was going to be the last time I slept with you I didn’t want that hanging over our heads.”

“Liar.” Kuroko accused with a bitter laugh.

Akashi’s lips quirked upwards. Kuroko still knew him just as well as he always had it appeared. “It might have also occurred to me that you would have kicked me out had you known.”

Kuroko didn’t say anything. His gaze had migrated from the wall to his half empty mug of tea. He wasn’t sure what he would have done, but this was something that he had known would happen eventually.

“I’m going to hate my life from now on, aren’t I, Tetsuya?” Akashi asked him quietly.  

“You said she seemed nice.”

“I also said that I did as well.” Akashi countered.

“If you think you’ll hate it so much, don’t do it.” Kuroko suggested.

“Well that’s exactly what you would want, isn’t it?”

“No.” Kuroko said simply, causing Akashi to finally look at him. “No, it’s not what I want.” He said with a bit more conviction.

“But why not?” Akashi leaned into Kuroko’s personal space. “If not for her you would still have me all to yourself.” He ran his lips down Kuroko’s jaw line. “You love me. So why is it that you don’t want me to simply forget about her?”

Kuroko gently pushed Akashi away from him. “Akashi-kun is being especially cruel this morning.” He muttered. “I don’t want you to do that because it’s not what you want. You want the success that comes from being with her. If you didn’t want that you wouldn’t have agreed to marry her despite your worries of how the two of you will get along. Ultimately, winning is what makes you happiest, and I want you to be happy.”

“Even if it means you’re not?” Akashi asked him curiously.

Kuroko gave him a sad smile. “Yes, Akashi-kun. Even if it means that I’m not.”

Akashi opened his mouth to reply, but whatever he may have said was cut off by the chirp of his phone. He pulled it out of his pocket and glanced at the message. “It appears my driver is here. Goodbye, Tetsuya.” Akashi said. He placed his mug in the sink before walking out the door.

Kuroko stared for a moment and then chased after him. There was something he needed to know. “Akashi-kun!”

A window to the car rolled down and Akashi looked at him expectantly.

“Did you ever love me?”

Akashi looked at him and contemplated the question. “I don’t know. It doesn’t matter much now though, does it?” Akashi finally replied before the window rolled back up and the car drove away.


End file.
